Fear of the cure
by Dusk Nightmare
Summary: Pain. Pain is all she's ever felt in her life, she's never actually felt anything other than pain. She's shut her emotions off from the world, or at least that's how it appears, the PTSD and nightmares are only the beginning of her problems.-Summary sucks! So just read it, okay? M for safety! ;)
1. Chapter 1

It helped, it helped a lot if I breathed. I never liked needles, but I found that if I don't think so much about it, and take deep breaths I can ignore it long enough not to feel it. The needle pierces my skin, slowly at first something is injected into my blood stream, and my insides start to warm up. Slowly the warmth gets hotter and hotter, and if even possible hotter, it feels as though my blood is boiling or even burning from the injection. A scream rips from my throat, filling the room, my eyes won't close, no matter how hard I try, and all the while, I giving my horrible excuse of a mother a death glare. I didn't want this cure, _**she**_ did, she tricked me into getting it, promising me it wouldn't hurt on bit, that I'd get to go home with her, that we'd be a normal family. Her, dad, and I would be together again, we'd live a normal life. The injection in my blood became hotter, causing my to scream even louder, that's when the door bursts open to show a very  
ticked off Wolverine. The door is in splinters on the ground, Logan looks as though he's in a frenzy as he takes out three doctors, two nurses, and causes my mother to back into a closet. He's head whips around as he looks for something or...someone, his eyes coming to rest on me, that's when the nurse injects the last vial into my arm, and it causes my blood to feel as though it's on fire, like lava is coursing through my veins...  
the last vial is the one, the one to take my powers, a sharper scream rips through my throat. Logan's right by my side, he unhooks me from the table, causing me to fall forwards limp and spent, he picks me up bridal-style as he cradles me to him.

"Why darlin'? Why'd ya do it?"Logan whispers as he hurries down the hall.

"I wanted-"I croak as tears prick my eyes."I wanted a family."I whisper suddenly everything fades to black, and I fall completely limp. Floating in darkness I start to think. '_Why did I do this? What did I do this for? Family?_That's when it hits me. _How did this all start?_' That's probably what you're wondering too, huh? Well, let us start at the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting back in my chair I glare at the girl next to me, she's the exact kind of girl I hate, a bitchy

little crybaby who's all talk, and no walk. She thinks she's all that and a bag of chips, because she's the head cheerleader, every guy wants her, and every wants to be her, except for me. Which is why she takes it upon herself to be a bitch who sicks her boyfriend jock and his posse on me, normally I can control it, my abilities... but today I couldn't. Now we're sitting in the principle's office, the blonde's hair is smoking at the now very short tips, and the principle's glaring at both of us.

"I said...What happened?"The principle demands, I shoot the blonde a look that says **_you talk, you die a very painful and slow death._** causing her to swallow thickly, and shake her head.

"Like, totally nothing Ms.P, I like was mess with my lighter outside. I totes need a cig, and she putout the fire."The cheerleader, Christa, says. My anger subsides causing me to fall back to my normal persona.

"Is this true, Ms. Strange?"Ms.P asks, her short auburn bob hangs dead on her head, her skin in pulled tight on her face, with a few wrinkles here and there, and her red lipstick is covering more of her cheeks and teeth than her lips.

"Whatever."I shrug crossing my arms over my chest, Ms.P's eye twitches, and she sighs.

"Ms. Lipwaxery, you may go."Ms.P says.

"It's Lipwaxy, just Lipwaxy, and like totes-magoats whatever."Christa says standing, she walks out closing the door behind me, and Ms.P turns to me.

"Now,"She stands walking around the desk, she leans against it, and crosses her arms."tell me what really happened."She slowly changes into a woman with long bright red hair, very clear beautiful pale skin, along with bright green eyes. "Was it your powers?"She asks.

"Yes Hilary, it was."I say mono-toned, she shakes her head, her bright green eyes flash with a happy  
glint.

"They're expanding, aren't they?"She asks with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Yeah, whatever."I state. _One more year of school. Then it's college...again._I think to myself.

"This'll be your...third time, graduating? Correct?"She investiagates.

"Yes."I reply with a mono-tone once more.

"You wish for change, correct?"She starts to stalk around me.

"Yes."I reply once more.

"Good."Her eyes flash excitedly once more.

"Wha-"The door suddenly opens as a man in a wheelchair comes in along with a woman with white hair, and a brunette haired man with ruby red sunglasses on.

"There you three are."Hilary says.

"Is this the one you told us about?"The man in the wheelchair asks.

"Yes."I reply with a mono-tone, the door closes finally, and I slowly pull up the hood of my jacket. I feel a digging sensation in my head, I look at the man in the wheelchair as I shut him out. "Don't bother. I have been there, done that."I shrug still mono-tone.

"Incredible."The man says.

"You've seen nothing yet Xavier. She has more mutant powers than any other mutant I've ever met."Hilary says.

"Can I go yet?"I ask.

"Ms...Strange, was it? How would you like to come to my school and train with other gifted youngsters your age?"Xavier asks.

"I'm a lot older than you think."I reply.

"Oh?"He asks.

"It's true, she's graduated high school AND college at least three times."Hilary says.

"You must be very smart then."Xavier says.

"Whatever."I shrug.

"Um...This is Ororo Monroe, or Storm. And Scott Summers, or Cyclops."Xavier motions to the two others.

"You aren't getting my name, I don't know you."I shrug.

"Right, well I hope that over time you'll learn to trust us, and we will get to know your name, and  
much about your past."Xavier finishes.

"Let's go."I stand walking out the door, the three strangers follow as I lead them to the dorm where Storm follows me inside, I get my one backpack, and my single duffle bag of clothes. We walk outside as I follow them to the front gate where a car is, we get in slowly, driving to a field, there we get out, and I look around to see a big black jet. I suppress my surprise as we enter the jet, Storm sets me up in a bedroom in the back before going up front, I had just learned this is an overnight trip, and I lay down on the bed. My head is pounding as exhaustion washes over me, I close my eyes, slipping into blackness before I start to dream with images flickering through my head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Darkness, that's all I can see for miles around. Numbness, that's all I can feel, suddenly it's like a million bullets pierce my back, arms, and legs. Then it's like fire is shoved into my bones, my muscles, and my legs as I am driven to the edge of reality, and pushed** off.

I bolt out of bed, sweat covering me, and I feel as though I have a thousand knots in my back. I sigh shaking my head as I stand, I walk over to my duffel bag, unzipping it I pull out a pair of jeans, a T-shirt, a grey hoodie, and a pair of my black gloves. As soon as sweaty hoodie and T-shirt comes off the door opens, I quickly clutch my T-shirt to my chest as a very red Scott Summers is standing in the doorway, and he quickly turns away. "We...uh...we have arrived."He mutters.

"Whatever."I state as he leaves, as the door closes I quickly pull on my fresh T-shirt and hoodie, and then I change into my fresh jeans before I fold up the dirty ones, and put them in a plastic bag. I sigh as I walk over to the sink and mirror, I wash my face quickly, then my hands, then my arms up to my elbows, and then I pull on my long black gloves that go up to my elbows. I walk out to the front to find Scott and Storm gone while Xavier is waiting for me, he eyes my gloves skeptically as he just notices them even though I've worn them since I got my mutations, but he does not ask.

"Since you will be staying at this school as a student, I will not permit giving you a teachers room, so you will have to share with two other students."Xavier says as we go down the ramp to a steel hanger, I shrug as I'm use to it, and continue following.

"Sure."The same mono-tone as always.

"Of course, we are going to need to see what sort of powers you have, so that way we can match you with the right teacher for the danger room."Xavier finishes.

"How about food now, show and tell later."I state.

"Of course, you must be famished."Xavier beckons me down the hall, I start my way down, only to stop as a part of the wall slides open to show an all white elevator, I step inside waiting for Xavier, who soon wheels himself in. The elevator start to move slowly, but still my hand grips to chrome bar so tight that my fingers turn bone white, and I have to take deep breaths with my eyes closed. "I take it you do not enjoy showing emotion."Xavier says.

"Whatever."I state as always, it always seems to be the response I have when I'm out of things to say, or just don't want to talk.

"You will have to tell us if you ever have any trouble, that way we can help. After all. that one of the reasons we are here."He says.

"Whatever."I state, I hear him sigh as I still tightly clamp my eyes shut. Finally the elevator stops, I race past the professor on to flat ground (not with super speed), and bite back a sigh as I feel much better than when in the elevator. I have a fear of elevators, a phobia if you will, I fear that the elevator will break down, then the rope, or whatever's holding, it will snap, and it will plummet to the ground crushing me in its wake, reason enough to be afraid?

"Most of our students, are runaways, afraid to show their parents their powers. Some of our student have parents who enroll them here themselves, so their child can learn to control their powers, in hopes of one day their child will become a hero. And there are some, who come here in hopes of being able to touch someone, because their power prohibits them to touch."Xavier explains, I discreetly look down at my gloved hands, a pit of sorrow builds in my stomach. "Of course, you know all about that."He asks me, I look at him as he look at me out of the corner of his eye. _You're not able to touch a person with your hands, are you?_Is sent into my head.

"Whatever."I close him out, he sighs as we continue down the halls.

"The jet is for team use, once you graduate you can choose to stay, become a teacher and even part of the team, or you can leave."Xavier says. "Now, how about that meal?"Xavier asks.

* * *

An hour later I am standing in a danger room, waiting as the small amount of teachers come into the room. I look at them all as they introduce themselves, Storm and Cyclops not included, there was Professor Xavier, Storm, Cyclops, Colossus, Nightcrawler, and then there was one that stood out most, Wolverine. I also got their real names, Charles, Ororo, Scott, Piotr, Kurt Wagner(Which sounds like Vagner), and Logan. Now, I am not one to comment on guys but, this Logan man was hot. He has on blue jeans, cowboy boots, a brown leather jacket, and a white wife-beater, he's very muscular with his arms crossed over his chest, and very attractive with is stubble growing.

"Now that you are all here, Ms. Strange, will you please show us your powers."Xavier asks, I shrug before I bite my lip.

"What should I start with?"I ask mono-tone as I look around the danger room, it is set with things for almost every power known to man, because they did not know the limits of my powers, or the powers I had, heck even I didn't know.

"Where ever you're least comfortable, just so you can get it out of the way."Storm says in a gentle voice, I nod looking at me hands, and frown.

"I need a volunteer."I state with a twinge of worry in my voice.

"Is it going to be painful? Need any healing?"Xavier asks, I nod once, and Logan walks up to me.

"Then I'm the guy for the job."Logan says taking off his jacket, showing rippling muscles, I look down  
as I slowly pull off my right hand's glove.

"I apologize in advance."I state.

"For wha-"I touch my index finger to his arm, causing him to drop to his knees, his eyes rolling back into his head as he convulses, I quickly snap my hand away, pulling on my glove, as Logan falls to the floor. A moment later he's one his feet again, glaring at me in anger, I just stare up at him, unfazed. "What. Was. That?!"He demands.

"One of my powers, it's called Psychic Electrical Shock, and I can't touch people with my hands because of it."I state.

"Just your hands?"He asks, I nod my head twice, look over at the other teachers to see them staring at me in horror.

"I knew this wasn't a good idea. Xavier, I'm leaving."I state as I go to walk out.

"Wait!"I stop turning as Storm is facing to me, she smiles gently. "Show us some more."


End file.
